Merry Christmas
by Lawsy89
Summary: Tag to 3.11 Kahu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0**

**A/N** Just a little tag to S3E11 Kahu, expanding on a couple of scenes from the episode. Some of the dialogue being taken straight from the show.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISMAS**

Drive-in. He brought me to a drive-in. I ship out in two days, with the promise of being taken somewhere special before I deploy and instead of the romantic beach picnic or fancy dressed dinner I had imagined – I get a drive-in.

A drive-in with delicious food, but still a drive-in and not at all what I had hoped. Although, I thought to myself, while half-heartedly playing with my food, this is still better than some of the other places Steve has taken me over the years. Or not taken me. Still, with my leave ending in two days, I was really hoping for a little something more. A little effort.

I looked over at Steve again who was eagerly putting away his box of food. Well... at least he was enjoying himself.

"Is something on your mind?" He then asked me, mouth still chewing.

Why do I put up with this man, I asked myself. Not believing how adorable he looked right now, despite his mouth full of food.

Oh, right – that's why.

"So remember when you said we'd go some place special before my leave ends?" I started.

"Yeah." Steve nodded.

"Well... was this the special place you had in mind?" I gestured to the inside of his Silverado where we were eating.

"Yeah." He nodded a second time, taking another bite of food.

He really could be frustratingly adorable at times.

"Why?" He then asked me completely clueless.

Because I was hoping for a little romance, maybe some candles, some wine... a little effort. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the most girliest or high-maintenance girl out there. Growing up with a Navy SEAL, turned Admiral for a father and with no brothers, ensured that I was always going to be somewhat of tomboy. The daddy-daughter days we spent together growing up consisting of learning how to track down targets over different terrains, or important survival techniques he thought I needed to know. We even spent a couple of summers rock climbing.

But even without all that and my preference for a beer and football game over a pair of heels and an uncomfortable dress, that didn't mean that every once in a while I didn't mind being wined and dined. Didn't mind being giving an excuse for the painful heels and expensive dress. Didn't mind having one night of being a beautiful woman, with a gorgeous hunk of a man all to myself and not the hot chick, that could roll with the guys.

Something that was few and far between when that gorgeous man was Steve, a man who could be so smart and so deadly, but at the same time completely oblivious. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. Even more so when the two of us have such a lousy track record when it comes to any kind of dinner. The amount of missed reservations we've accumulated over the years being worth more than some of the dinners themselves.

We were hopeless.

Not that what had taken place instead of those dinners, wasn't worth missing a little food for. I just wish that every now and then, that Steve would surprise me, just like I know he's capable of. The few times we had actually made it to dinner, or when he had improvised, being some of my most memorable nights.

But again with Steve, incredibly smart, but at times so incredibly clueless.

"No reason." I shook my head, brushing away my question. "It's great. This is great. I just wanted to make sure, that's all." I looked down at my own box of food, sitting in my lap.

"Well obviously you had some other place in mind?" Steve prompted.

"Okay, well if you want me to be honest, when you said we'd go somewhere special I didn't take that to mean we would be eating breakfast, out of a box, in a parking lot, inside your truck." I told him bluntly.

Steve swallowing the last bite he just took before replying.

"I think you're missing the bigger picture." He told me.

"Oh, am I – is that what I'm missing?" I asked him.

Not the tables, or a blanket, or the backdrop of a serene ocean view...

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"Yeah, huh." He nodded again. "We're alone, right." I agreed, waiting to see where he would go with this. "And eating in the car is just a part of the whole retro drive-in experience." He gestured with his hands. "With a Polynesian twist of course." he smiled.

I just nodded.

"Okay look, I love Rainbow. All I'm saying is that sometimes... a table. Waiters too, maybe even a romantic setting, so..." It was my time to smile.

Steve just looked confused.

"How is this not romantic?" He asked. "We have great food." He gestured to our laps, before turning on the radio to where some god-awful eighties song was playing. "We got romantic music."

I shook my head, turning the music off.

"Okay, first off – eighties hair band, is not romantic music." I told him. "Secondly, the last time I was at a drive-in, on a date, it was well and truly after midnight and I was losing my virginity to Michael Beckett in the back seat of his dad's Impala with some cheesy horror movie playing in the background." That earned me an impressed look.

Typical.

"And thirdly."

He chuckled. "There's a thirdly?"

"Yeah." My eyes sliding past his to the guy, in his mid-twenties, fast approaching Steve's window, with a gun. "We're about to be carjacked." I said, not believing it.

Steve's head immediately turning to where the gun was now being held in his face.

"Yo, keys and wallet, hand them over." The carjacker demanded, his eyes wide, frantic and I could almost guess for certain that he was on something.

Steve didn't look worried. Nor did he obey the guys wishes.

"Okay, just hang on a sec." He told the guy, holding up his index finger. "Is a picnic romantic?" He then asked me, ignoring the guy with gun, who now just looked baffled at this guy turning away from him.

"Hey haole, you deaf?" The carjacker asked, but Steve didn't reply just held up his hand signaling for him to wait, as he seemingly waited for me to answer.

Only Steve.

"Yes." I replied, but my eyes never left the gunmen.

Steve nodded, shortly. "There's no waiters at a picnic. How is this any different to a picnic?" He asked me incredulously.

I couldn't believe it. Not what he was asking, or the situation he was asking it in... no wait a moment, on second thought maybe I could.

"Okay Steve..."

"What?" He asked, still unphased by the gun next to his face.

It had to be a SEAL thing.

"Crazy guy with gun." I reminded him, my tone almost sardonic.

His head then turning back to the man standing outside his window.

"Give me the money, or your lady is gonna watch you bleed." He threatened, pushing the gun further into Steve's face.

Steve didn't flinch, his eyes trailing over the guy once before asking "You sure you want to do this?"

Oh great, I thought, knowing already how this was going to end and it wasn't going to be pleasant – for the carjacker.

The carjacker who answered Steve by clocking the pin in his gun.

"Okay." Steve nodded, dropping his fork into his box, before quickly in one move, grabbed the guys wrist that was holding the gun and snapping it before he knew that Steve had even moved.

The gun then falling to the floor of the truck, at the same time that Steve used the now broken wrist he was holding to pull the now screaming gunmen forward. His face colliding painfully with the side of Steve's truck. Steve repeating the move a second time, this time bringing his face inside the window and releasing his wrist, quickly ripping out the poor guy's nose ring before sending a strong elbow back into his face that – with the help of Steve opening his door, sent the gunmen to his knees on the ground.

We were now drawing a crowd. I just sighed.

"My wrist." The now bloody carjacker on the ground cried out, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "You broke my wrist, you crazy haole."

Steve stepped out of the truck.

"Be thankful that's all I broke now shut up." Steve ordered, picking the guy up by his shirt and throwing him against the side of the truck, face first. "Cath, can you hand me the cuffs in the glove compartment, there should be a pair in there." Steve asked me, pulling the man's hands behind his back.

The movement causing him to cry out. I winced.

"Yeah sure." I nodded, reaching forward. "Here you go." I held them out to him.

"Thanks." Steve made quick word of slipping them on, not at all being gentle, as he read the bloody man his rights. "Now we're going to go for a little ride." He pulled him away from the truck, walking him back to the truck's bed, before throwing him over the side.

"Ow." The carjacker cried out, as he landed on his broken wrist. "Hey, you can't do this, you hear me." Steve ignored him, getting back into the driver's seat. "Get me out of here. Help! Someone help me!" Steve started the engine.

"So where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask.

"HPD." Steve answered, taking a sharp turn and sending the still pleading for help carjacker in the back crying out once more.

"Steve." I shook my head. "Was that really necessary?" I asked him, just as he made another sharp turn.

"What?" He asked innocently. I gave him a pointed look. "I gave him the chance to walk away."

I shook my head. At least I can say that even the most boring of dates with Steve, never stay that way for long.

"Only you, Steve." I said, a small smile on my face.

It not being long before we arrived at HPD Headquarters, our would be carjacker, still crying out for help as Steve roughly pulled him from the bed of his truck.

"I'll be right back." He promised, pushing the pleading carjacker along by the back of his neck.

My face wincing as I watched Steve push him forcefully into the glass doors of HPD, before pulling him inside and out of sight.

That was when my phone rang. Pulling it from my back pocket and seeing Kono's name on my caller ID.

"Hey Kono." I greeted with a smile.

Growing up in the navy, always traveling and more comfortable hanging around guys than girls, it was rare that I had any close girlfriends. I could actually count on one hand the amount of girlfriend's I had, Kono being one of them.

"Hey Cath, how goes the top secret date?" She laughed and after everything that happened this morning I couldn't help but join in.

"Well it was everything you'd probably expect from Steve – including the attempted carjacking." I told her.

"Carjacking?" I could hear movement in the background. "Someone tried to carjack the boss?" I could just imagine her face.

"Tried being the key word there." I said, my eyes drifting to the door I had seen Steve walk through, wondering what was taking him so long. "Steve broke the guys wrist, handcuffed him, threw him in the bed of his truck and is currently inside HPD right now, dropping him off."

Kono laughed. "Sounds entertaining."

"Well things are certainly never dull when Steve is involved." That was true.

"So are you still up for catching some waves later?" Kono then asked.

The two of us taking every opportunity we could to surf together.

"Absolutely." I told her. "With only two days left before I ship out, I'm going to take every chance I get to sneak in a few extra waves."

"Ye-ah, that's what I like to hear." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Maybe we should drag the boys out with us?"

I laughed. "Steve and Chin will be an easy sell, but Danny may take some work. And speaking of boys, are you and Adam doing anything special for Christmas?" I asked.

I knew that Chin, as well as Steve and Danny were worried about Kono's relationship with Adam Noshimuri and I wouldn't be lying if I wasn't worried myself somewhat. Having my own experience with dating the "bad-boy", a phase that I thankfully, quickly outgrew and a phase that was really all about pissing my father off, to get his attention. Something that I achieved with underground fighting and illegal street racing.

I knew how easy it was to get wrapped up in promises, and the adrenaline of new love – or what you perceive as love.

"He's away on business until after Christmas, so we're doing something once he gets back. How about you and boss-man?" I laughed at the nickname.

Kono was the only one who ever referred to him that way.

"Dinner with Doris and whatever that may entail." Honestly, I didn't know what to expect.

Especially after the last time I had seen Doris, something that I still hadn't mentioned to Steve about. I hated to lying to him. Especially about something I knew he would want to know, knew he should know. But I had promised Doris that I wouldn't.

"I know Steve really wanted Mary to join us, as well, but she couldn't get the time off work." I checked the door again.

No Steve. What was he doing?

"I think my family would kill me if I ever tried to use that excuse. No wait, they wouldn't kill me – they'd kill Steve." We both laughed.

"Ah, he'd probably deserve it." I shrugged, finally catching sight of Steve as he made his way out of the precinct with a young teenage boy by his side.

Saying a quick goodbye to Kono, with plans to meet up when we could, just as Steve and his new friend reached the truck.

"Cath this is Ethan. Ethan, Catherine." Steve introduced, as Ethan got into the back seat.

"Hey Ethan." I smiled in greeting, before turning back to Steve.

"Ethan's dad is missing and we're going to help him, find him." Steve told me.

I nodded. Well, then... today should be interesting.

0.x

"Ho, ho, ho." Kamekona greeted, as he dropped a large red bag on the table where we were all – minus Steve, enjoying a late lunch.

Kono and I only just recently having gotten out of the water. The cool feel of the ocean feeling soothing against the many new bruises I had accumulated today. Steve's search for Ethan's father being a bit more involved than first thought and leading to me getting into a heavy fight with the man that Ethan's dad had been supplying food for, as he hid out on the island. Steve's impeccable timing not bringing him and Danny to me until after I had already thrown the guy down the basement stairs, breaking his neck.

The five of us - Danny, Chin, Kono, Max and myself, all then being handed presents from Kamekona as he wished us a Merry Christmas. Max giving us a brief history on where the ritual of gift giving came from, before Kamekona cut him off.

"Why can't you just say mahola like everyone else?" The big guy asked, slightly exasperated.

We all laughed.

"Mahalo." Max thanked him.

"That's more like it." Kamekona nodded. "Now where's the big kahuna, I want to give him his present?" He then asked, looking around for Steve.

"Oh, he said he was going to be late, had something to take care of." I told him, whilst unwrapping my gift.

It was a voucher.

"For one free helicopter ride." Chin read aloud, impressed.

"One free tour, plus a guest." Kono added, sounding equally impressed as her cousin. "Thanks Kamekona."

"You're welcome, sister." Kamekona nodded, pleased to see his gifts were being well received.

By everyone that is, except Danny.

"I'm going to have to respectively decline." Danny announced. "And Chin you are welcome to mine, because I'm pretty sure with you driving that thing, it's going to end up on somebody's front lawn."

We all laughed.

"I think I'll ask Sabrina to accompany me on the inaugural flight." Max said with a smile, earning a teasing remark from Danny about joining the mile-high club.

A remark that had Max completely lost, not understanding the reference, until Chin explained it to him.

"You can all redeem your tickets, as soon as I get my pilot's license." Kamekona stated.

That made us all stop, sharing a look.

"Wait, wait, wait, you brought a helicopter but you don't have a license yet?" Kono asked.

A fact that Kamekona didn't seem phased about.

"You know if you ask, I'm sure Steve will help you out. He's had his license for years." I commented, wanting to help the big guy out.

I also knew that Steve really wouldn't mind, and would love an excuse to fly more.

"No. No. No, that is a terrible idea." Evidently Danny disagreed with my suggestion. "We do not need SuperSEAL teaching him how to fly, because no tourist will want to ride in a helicopter that is flown like it's battling a war zone. No." Danny ranted to our amusement.

Just as Steve took that moment to arrive, Kamekona spotting him first and calling him to our attention.

"007 in the house." The big buy announced, as we all turned to see Steve dressed, just as Kamekona described, in a black tux.

Kono and I both whistling appreciatively, earning a grin on the corner of Steve's lips.

"That's a rental for sure, he's going to need a bib." Danny teased while Kamekona admired.

"You look smooth, dog." Chin and Max nodded in agreement, as Steve made his way over to me, a determined gleam in his eye.

"What are doing?" I asked him, earning a held out hand in response.

My own hand being placed in his, Steve waiting until I had stood before sweeping me off my feet and into his arms.

The others cheered.

"I'm taking you to dinner." Steve then told me, making me smile before catching my lips in a sweet kiss.

Something that took me by surprise as Steve wasn't big on public displays of affection. He was more private. The guys again cheering and clapping as Steve started to walk us away.

"Bye guys." I waved goodbye over Steve's shoulder as he continued to walk us over to his truck. "You know I like this." I grinned at Steve.

He smiled back. "You like this?" I nodded.

"Definitely better than Rainbow." I teased, getting him to laugh.

Steve then dropping me into the passenger side seat of his truck, with another kiss, before getting into the driver's side himself and pulling away. But not before slipping a black silk blindfold over my eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Really Steve?"

"I'm making an effort." I just smiled.

"I saw that." I said, the image of him in a tux not likely to be leaving my mind any time soon. "And as much as I am loving this right now, I hope you noticed that I am not as dressed up as you are." I pointed out.

"I don't think the place where we're going will mind." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

The rest of our ride, spent with me trying everything to get Steve to tell me where he was taking me, but it was futile, he wouldn't budge. Feeling the truck come to a stop, and reaching up to remove the blindfold from my eyes only to feel a pair of hands stop me.

"Not so fast, Lt." Steve said, as he gently placed my hands back in my lap. "Stay here." He commanded, his voice sending chills down my spine as he walked around to open my door, helping me from the truck.

My feet barely touching the ground before I once again found myself in Steve's arms.

"Steve." I laughed out his name, as he started walking. "You know I have these things called legs, right?" I asked him jokingly, my arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

A girl could certainly get used to this.

"Mmm-hmm." Steve hummed and I could just picture his eyes, trailing up my legs as he spoke. "I do. But with your leave almost over, I don't want you using any more energy than what is necessary. Especially not with the plans that I have for you later – plans that just happen to involve those spectacular legs of yours." He crooned into my ear and I melted.

If he kept this up, we weren't going to make it to dinner.

Feeling as he gently placed me on my feet and feeling the unmistakable texture of sand beneath my shoes. His hands reaching up to remove the blindfold from my eyes, before wrapping his arms around my waist.

I gasped.

"Merry Christmas, Cath." He whispered into my ear, as I took in the sight before me, of a small table and chairs being set up on the beach that I recognized instantly as the one behind Steve's house.

The table and surrounding sand being decorated with red and white rose petals, as well as what I recognized as candles that were yet to be lit. With a bottle of champagne, and two glasses already being laid out as well.

"Steve, this is..." I was speechless.

He kissed my neck. "Can I take your stunned silence, to mean that you like it?" He asked, his lips still attached to my neck.

I turned in his arms.

"I love it. Thank you." I smiled at him, before bringing his lips against mine in a searing kiss.

I felt him grinning.

"You're welcome." He grinned, his eyes full of happiness, as he picked up my hand leading me away from the beach and inside the house.

"Where are we..." I started to ask, but Steve stopped me.

"I have something for you." I looked at him quizzically. "Think of it as an early Christmas present." He led me upstairs to his room, where a beautiful, white strapless dress, with black trimming around the bust, was lying on his bed.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Take your time." Steve left me alone.

Promising that he had a few last minute things to take care of, allowing me time to take a shower and wash the ocean out of my hair. Having left enough of my things here over time, to be washed, cleaned and dressed in just over twenty minutes. Walking downstairs to find Steve outside, just as he was placing the last of the food on the table. All the candles now lit and the sun starting to set.

It was beautiful. As was Steve, who had removed his jacket, shoes and tie and was waiting for me as I approached him.

"You look beautiful." He said softly, pulling out my chair for me as I sat down, before pressing play on what I saw was a small remote, a soft music then beginning to play around us.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was perfect.

"How did you do all this?" I had to ask.

He just smiled. "I'm afraid that's classified Lieutenant."

I shook my head. The two of us eating the delicious meal that Steve had prepared for us – he had made all my favorites, before laughing off how full we were and moving on to dessert – something that he hadn't made. The backdrop of the ocean and setting sun, being beyond words.

"Tonight was perfect, Steve. Thank you." I said, from where I was now lying in Steve's arms.

We were still on the beach. The candles having been blown out, the sun well and truly set, with the only music around us now being the gentle crashing of the waves against the shore. I had been worried earlier about an interruption from Doris, but Steve assured me that she was spending the night at a friends. With Steve making the promise that the family dinner that Doris had wanted to have tonight, we will all have tomorrow.

"Well I'm glad." Steve chuckled slightly, as he pressed a kiss into my hair. "And I'm sorry about this morning, you were right. With your leave ending the day after tomorrow, we, you deserved a night of something special."

I pushed myself up to face him.

"And you definitely succeeded, so thank you again." I leaned down and kissed him. Steve's hands pulling me closer for a moment before I pulled away. "Care to take this inside, sailor?" I smiled suggestively down at him.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." He grinned, standing up and making me laugh out loud, as he, for the third time that day, swung me up into his arms, before carrying me back into the house.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
